


Consequences

by gaeulgurl



Series: Snippets of Jaebum and Jinyoung's Life [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Part of thekpop100 lj fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 14:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6988054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaeulgurl/pseuds/gaeulgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt from thekpop100: #001 Fame</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Im Jaebum had been an idol top star for 5 years. He is part of a famous singing trio alongside Choi Youngjae and Kim Yugyeom. From their debut to now, they just kept getting more famous. He and his group were just fresh off their recent tour when Jaebum received a letter of invitation to his high school reunion. It was like a blast from the past. 

Jaebum stared at the invitation intently, thinking if he would be going. He wanted to go, he want to see if he could still fix what was broken inside of him. He asked his manager if it was possible that he could come and his manager agreed. It was his high school reunion after all and he deserve a night of relaxation. He called his friend Jackson and asked if he was going to the reunion, in which the other guy answered that he would be going. Jaebum had a lot of friends way way back but being an idol makes it hard to keep in touch with old friends. It also made him lose his trust on people. Luckily, Jackson is the type that will always prove that he deserves your trust and he doesn’t hold grudges that even if Jaebum would have not contacted him in a couple of months, the guy was still there when he needed him. 

Jackson was thrilled when Jaebum said he would be going to the reunion. He was part of the planning committee with their old friend Mark. With Jaebum in attendance, the reunion would be a sure hit. Jackson told Jaebum some other information about the reunion, who is coming and what he could offer. But what Jackson left out was the fact that a certain someone was also coming. And that information was the only thing that Jaebum needed when he called Jackson about the reunion. “Is he coming?” Jaebum finally asked when he felt that Jackson was ready to hang up. With a deep sigh, Jackson replied “Yes”. 

The day of the reunion came and the turnout was better than expected. Obviously, when people found out that famous idol star and their once classmate, Im Jaebum was coming, they couldn’t resist. Jaebum was in the midst of talking and trying to remember the people whom he had spent four years of his life way back when the person that he has been waiting for entered the hall and walked straight towards Jackson and Mark. Park Jinyoung, love of his life and a ghost of his past. He excused himself and made a beeline towards the trio. He knew it was his fault that the four of them are not as close as before anymore. He and Mark also fell apart after his and Jinyoung’s “big fight”. 

“Hey there” Jaebum greeted, Jinyoung was talking to Jackson and Mark with his back towards Jaebum. Upon hearing his old flame’s voice, he tensed up and tried to regain his senses before finally facing THE Im Jaebum. “Hey” Jinyoung greeted back with a tight fake smile.

“You look great.” Jaebum told him. It was the first thing that came to his mind. He can feel the gazes of Jackson and Mark as they watch the drama unfolding in front of them. But what Jaebum heard as a response from Jinyoung shattered his heart to pieces. “I’m getting married.” Jinyoung said showing him his ring finger with a simple engagement band wrapped around it. “To Wonpil. I guess you have been right all along, Jae. I guess I was and am really in love with my best friend.”


End file.
